Will We Be Together?
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: Yuki is in love with Kyo, but Kyo doesn't feel the same way. Oneshot. Love it, hate it, whatever you want. I'm just writing. YukixKyo A lil bit of lime


This is a oneshot. I was just bored, so I made this. No curse. I don't like putting them in my stories. And they are all classmates, no cousins or whatsoever.

Disclaimer: Sigh. No own

**Will We Be Together?**

Yuki ran towards a lean figure not far in front of him and hugged it from behind. "Kyo!" he shouted happily to Kyo's back. The books that Kyo was holding fell to the floor. He cursed under his breath. "Ah… Gomen," Yuki said and helped Kyo picked up the books. Everybody around them was watching them as they passed by them. They whispered behind their hands and walked away.

"Oh, great. Now it really _is _official," Kyo thought angrily. He finished picking up his books, sighed and stood up. He didn't transfer to this school to be marked as "the person who stole Prince Yuki". Hell, he _didn't _steal him. It was Yuki who came to him.

It's only been two months since he changed to this school, and he was forced to sit in the middle of the class, where the Prince usually sat. And that was only his first day. During the days after that, he felt someone watching him, and he just couldn't help but turn around. Yuki, who was sitting two desks away from his left, was staring at the girl in front of Kyo. "Ew. Why would it be him?" he thought that time. He looked behind him and saw all the girls dreaming about him. He then concentrated on the lesson, but not long after that, the eyes pierced through him again.

A month after his first day in school, he received a letter from someone. Even though his locker was full of the letters his fan girls gave him, he knew this wasn't one of them. It was handwritten beautifully:

_Kyo-kun_

_I've been watching you, and I agree to what your other fan girls say about you. You're cute, your body is way lean, you're beautifully tanned, I love the corners of your mouth, everything about you. And, I have to admit; I enjoy watching you in class even though you don't do anything except copy the lectures._

_Xoxo_

He didn't know why, but he kept that letter in his locker, with all the other letters. The next day word got around that Yuki has a crush on someone. "Like I care, anyway," Kyo thought in his seat on that day. About two weeks later, the teacher handed him the class essay test paper and asked him to give it out. He stopped short when he recognized a handwriting. "Where have I seen this before?" He gave the paper to his owner, but stood like a statue when he gave it to him. All he had to do was look in his eyes, and he knew the letter was from him. He gave the rest of the papers to his classmates, and then went to his seat.

He felt that his table was moving a little, and he looked at his hands. They were shaking. "Why are my hands shaking? Why am I shaking?" He looked over at the guy who was sitting two desks away from him on his left, and the guy there turned around to face the teacher, grinning.

He gave it no more thought. He concentrated hard on the lesson, and he felt the present problem leaving him. He felt better the next day, and the days after that, too, but three weeks later, the guy approached him when Kyo was resting on the roof. "Hi," he said, and sat next to him. Kyo stood up and left, leaving Yuki there staring after him, confused. Kyo thought just by ignoring him would make Yuki leave him alone, but he bugged him even more after that. He winked at him during lunch, and the people who saw that thought that he may be winking to someone near Kyo.

Kyo never had any friends, but Yuki was always there beside him, which made him annoyed. Yuki's fan girls saw that the Prince was slowly changing when he is around Kyo. The Prince was always alone and quiet, but he was full of energy when he is around Kyo, and the fan girls started suspecting.

"And now here I am a week later," Kyo said to himself, with Yuki walking and talking beside him. He saw everyone around him whispering harshly, but he didn't care. They entered their class, and Kyo sat down on his table.

"Aren't I right, Kyo?" Yuki said bubbly. Kyo just shrugged.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Yuki smiled brightly and sat on the table next to him. "Hey! What're you doing? Class is about to start, so you better go back to your seat!"

"I wanna sit here. I'll change with this guy. I don't care if the teacher got mad, as long as I'm with you," Yuki said, and a crowd of girls at the end of the room fainted.

"Whatever," Kyo said angrily. "At least he doesn't kiss me," he thought, and blushed madly. The whole day went by painfully. Everyone on the class was piercing their eyes through Kyo, the girls twice more than the guys, but Yuki was oblivious to it. He kept on asking Kyo this and that questions about the lessons.

One lunchtime, Kyo nearly went insane. "I can't take this anymore!" he said to himself, and grabbed at his hair. "It's been going on for ten days already!" At that time, Yuki came in.

"Kyo!" he sang, smiling brightly. "I have those breads that you love so much!" He was closing his eyes while smiling and walking towards Kyo, and didn't see the table in front of him. He bumped hard on it, sending the breads flying and he fell to the floor, gripping his stomach. "Itt… Ittai…" he moaned. Kyo sighed.

He stood up, walked towards Yuki, and picked him up bride style. Everyone that was in the classroom gasped loudly, and Yuki looked at Kyo, really surprised that he would do something like this. He looked at his face and saw annoyance spread all over it, and he forgot about the pain on his stomach. They went down the hall, people staring and gasping as they passed by, and went into the sick bay. Kyo plopped him down on the bed and simply said, "Stomach" to the nurse there.

The nurse, who looked young and very pretty and whom the guys in the school have crushes on, fussed madly. Kyo stood near the bed, thumping his foot against the floor impatiently. He could see that she likes Yuki. She handed him a spoonful of bitter medicine, which she shoved down Yuki's throat, threw the spoon into the sink, and stomped out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Kyo said to himself. He went to the bed and looked at Yuki, who was staring at him. "So, your stomach. It's okay now?"

Yuki looked at him, unsure of what he was talking about. He looked at his stomach and poked it. He winced. "It still hurts a little," he said, embarrassed. "Gomen, Kyo." Kyo just shrugged and turned away. Yuki's hand flew at Kyo's and pulled him down on the bed, kissing him instantly. Yuki opened his eyes slowly to see Kyo's face close to his. To his surprise, Kyo leaned into him and kissed him. He ran his hand up Yuki's stomach.

"Does it still hurt now?" Kyo whispered against Yuki's lips. Yuki shook his head, and Kyo stood up. "Okay. We can go now," he said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "We're ten minutes too early for our next class." Yuki couldn't move. "Come on. We're late. If you're not budging from there, I'll leave you here." He opened the door and walked out. Yuki stumbled after him.

"Demo… Kyo…" Yuki said, running after him. The halls were empty and very quiet. They could hear the squeaks of their own shoes. Yuki looked at him, and saw that his face was expressionless. "Like all the time," Yuki thought sadly. "Then that kiss doesn't mean anything to him? Was it just to make me feel better?" Yuki stopped him by grabbing at his shirt. "Kyo!" he nearly shouted. Kyo turned around, looking very bored. "I-I love you."

Kyo just looked at him, his expression still the same. "Well I don't," he said simply, turned around and started to walk. Yuki let go of his shirt. He stood there crying quietly before Kyo called to him. "I'm leaving you there," he said and went inside their classroom. He wiped away his tears before entering the class.

Days drag by after the situation, and Yuki still treat Kyo the same way he always treat him, lovingly, even though he just got rejected. During lunchtime one day, he fell again, but this time sprained his foot and Kyo again brought him to the sick bay.

"Shit," Kyo muttered. "The nurse isn't here." He carefully placed Yuki on the bed and searched around for the nurse. "Are the nurses even allowed to leave the sick bay? Sheesh." Yuki got worried for Kyo.

"He's fussing over me about the nurse… Ah" he thought. "Kyo, it's okay. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." Kyo looked at him.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have saved time not having to carry you here." He went to a cupboard, took out the first aid kit, rummaged through it for some bandages, and sat in front of Yuki. "I'll just do it myself. If you don't treat it, it'll be bad." He removed Yuki's shoes and started wrapping the bandage around his foot up to his ankle. Yuki watched in amazement. "There. Finished. Can I eat now?" He put everything back to its place.

"Thank you, Kyo," Yuki said, blushing. "It's beautifully wrapped." Kyo went up to him and gave Yuki his hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's try whether it would still hurt or not." Yuki took his hand and he helped him up. They walked around in the sick bay. "Careful."

All this time Yuki was blushing. "He's holding both of my hands!" he thought excitedly. "I could really faint right now." He looked at Kyo, who looked pretty annoyed on having to do this. Then something hit him. "Wait. I could, actually." He pretended to be in pain and then fell in his arms. Kyo sighed and grabbed hold of him. Yuki saw Kyo's face just inches away from him, and he kissed him. He kissed him with all his passion, with all his heart. He couldn't feel Kyo respond, but he was walking them to the bed. "Oh my God!" Yuki thought. "He's bringing me to the bed! Maybe this relationship _is_ going somewhere."

Kyo made Yuki walked all the rest to the bed while they kissed. Kyo pushed him on the bed, and broke the kiss. "You just want to get me alone, don't you?" Kyo said, quiet mad. "You know the nurse's not gonna be here. And anyway, your foot doesn't even hurt, right?" Kyo got up and went to the door. "Well, think twice before you do something like this. I can think, too." He went out and slammed the door behind him.

Yuki looked at the door, and then hid his face in his hands. "Oh God! Now he's mad. I shouldn't have tried to win over his heart." He wiped away his tears and went out the room. He searched around for Kyo and found him in the canteen, the last place he would be. He approached him and put on a happy face. "Kyo!" he squealed and hugged him from behind. He knew everybody there could hear him. He heard Kyo cursing under his breath. He sat next to Kyo and smiled at him. "My foot is much better now. Thank you!"

Kyo just kept on eating his lunch, not wanting anything to do with Yuki. But how can he do that, when Yuki was hugging him and telling everybody that he just made his foot better? Yuki right now wasn't the Yuki that Kyo knew. He was covering his pain so that no one can see it. "It's because of just now. I know it," Kyo thought. He got madder and madder when Yuki just kept on clinging to him, and finally, he just blew. He pushed Yuki away, and stood up. "Will you leave me alone?" he said, grinding his teeth.

"Kyo…?" Everybody turned their attention to the both of them. The school's most loved and hated couple are fighting.

"Just get away from me, will you!" he shouted at Yuki. "I'm sick and tired of you holding me, hugging me, clinging to me, squealing my name and dropping my books all day!" He threw his food tray to the floor and stomped out of the canteen, shouting, "What the fuck are you staring at!" at people who he passed by on the way out.

Yuki didn't move. He just sat there, rewinding the scene over and over in his head. Finally, he came back to the present and looked around. Everyone was still quiet, looking at him, waiting for him to make the next move. He ran out of the canteen, tears stinging his eyes, and cried in the toilet.

The next day, Yuki didn't even look at Kyo, much less talk to him. He tried to concentrate during class, but having Kyo sitting two desks away wasn't helping him at all. He, of coarse, glanced at him once in a while. Kyo was acting as if nothing happened. Yuki sighed, and turned towards the board.

He didn't talk to him all day that week. His life was already miserable enough, but God wasn't done with him yet. That night, his parents told him the worst news that he could take right now. Yuki fought with them about it, but they insisted. Before sleeping, Yuki thought of telling Kyo the next day about it. "But how?" he asked the moon.

During launch, Yuki saw a huge crowd of boys and girls surrounded Kyo. He didn't care, but approached him anyway. A few of them in the crowd saw Yuki coming, and they whispered it to the rest. Within seconds, the crowd left them. Kyo saw Yuki, and he turned his head away.

"Kyo?" Yuki said. Kyo acted as if he didn't heard anything. "Can I talk to you? Alone? In a private place?" Kyo played with his pencil. "Come on, Kyo! This has nothing to do with us or what happened, okay? Please, it's important. It may be good news to you." Kyo slowly turned towards Yuki. He sighed and stood up. "Thank you."

They went to the roof. A lot of people watched them go, and some of them followed them, but Yuki locked the door. "Look, um…" he began, trying to find the right words. Kyo crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "Last night, my parents said that… we're moving… to England, because of their jobs. I fought with them, but they still forced me to go." Yuki waited for Kyo to say something, but there was only silence.

"When?" Yuki jumped when Kyo finally talked.

"Um… The flight's tonight, so that means I won't be here tomorrow, and most probably I won't be in this country for the next five years." Kyo didn't say anything. He just looked at the sky. Yuki walked towards him. "That also means, Kyo," he said sadly. "I will never see you again. So, please, one last time. Can I…?" Yuki leaned towards Kyo and kissed him. He felt Kyo react. Kyo pushed him towards the wall and kissed him hungrily, exploring his mouth. Yuki trailed his hands down Kyo's chest, and Kyo broke the kiss.

"A goodbye gift," he said and removed Yuki's arms from him. "Have a good life in England." Kyo unlocked the door and went out. Yuki just stood there. He couldn't move, he couldn't cry.

"He still doesn't love me," he said, and finally cried on the floor. "I shouldn't have done that." That night, his parents told him they will be making England their permanent home, and Yuki didn't protest with them about it.

For the next few months, Kyo felt his life falling apart. "It's so quiet without him," he wrote in his 'Yuki Diary'. He made this diary the first day he came to the school, which was the day he fell in love with Yuki. Everything about him and Yuki was recorded there. The first page was full of flowers and hearts and pictures of Yuki, which in it he wrote how he fell in love with Yuki at first sight and how pretty and cute he is. And the pages after that was filled with how he regretted telling him those lies, that he didn't love him and hated him. "But I can't tell him now," he wrote again. "It's too late."

THE END

Hate me

xp


End file.
